Seven Decades Worth of Musings
by TwistedAngel101
Summary: Rosalie gets tracked down by Carlisle and admits her true feelings against Bella being turned...now if she could just tell Bella herself. **Set early in "Eclipse"/Father-Daughter One-Shot**


**Disclaimer:** Just another fan writing some fic, they aren't mine I promise.

**A/N 1:** Second _Twilight_ fic, hopefully you guys will like it as much as the first! It's set sometime early in _Eclipse_ and is mainly just to give a little more insight into Rosalie (and what led her to her "opening up" to Bella.) Once again, this is a one-shot and all spelling and/or grammar mistakes are my own.

**

* * *

**

The afternoon was cool, misty; hardly odd for this time of year in Forks. Though most tried to avoid the dampness, keeping bundled up and warm indoors. For one person however, the weather was a comfort, the darkening sky a reflection of her turbulent thoughts. The statuesque blonde sat curled up beneath a large tree, her clothes soaked and her hair plastered to her snowy white face. Her amber eyes far away; tethered to a past event only she could see.

"_Rosalie, Rosalie…Rose?"_

The calm timber of her adoptive father's voice broke through her thick haze. He watched a non-existent shiver pass through her, knowing despite her current state, it had _nothing_ to do with cold but none the less covered her with his thick coat. The teen sighed, her icy fingers gripping the collar and tightening it around herself.

"Has something happened?" She whispered, her tone low and not completely focused on him.

"No, but Esme agrees you shouldn't be out here alone –not now."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, glancing back towards her right shoulder towards him. "I'm not the one that _needs_ protecting." Amber met amber, one warm like honey; the other quickly darkening with anger.

"You're not invincible either, my headstrong girl," he countered.

Rather than answering Carlisle, the young vampire became quiet and introspective, absently watching the play of water droplets as they fell to the ground. "Why did you do it?..._Why_ _me?_...And please don't tell me it strictly for _his_ sake."

For the first time in a little over seventy years, he was forced to admit that _no_ -it hadn't been strictly because of Edward. Nor was it due to the life threatening injuries she'd sustained that cool April night.

"It wasn't, at least not completely. _Contrary_ to what you both have chosen to tell yourselves all these years…I did it for you Rose. " As he expected, the young blonde scoffed disbelievingly, "I did it so that you could _live_, so you could have a chance to do more with your life."

"An ambitious thought for the time," she admitted quietly, "That a woman could offer more."

It was no secret that her biological parent's ambition was -in part- what had led to her eventual downfall. They hadn't been content with their "status" good as it was for the time, and brought their children up to hunger for more; that they were worth more. Rosalie's beauty had been unforeseen gift in that plan, an easier way to lure in Royce King's son and become practically untouchable with a single marriage. Or at least, that's what they initially believed would be the outcome…little did they all know.

"They didn't even look for me, they took _his_ word…believed that I had taken off." She scoffed, glancing at Carlisle. "At _least_, that was the story. But we both know how money talks –especially back then."

The elder vampire sighed, hating how carelessly his eldest daughter's life had been tossed away; almost as if she never even was. It was only her two young brothers who seemed to question, let alone care when she went missing. "They had your brothers to think about Rosalie," he reminded her.

For the first time since discussing her human life, a genuinely happy smile graced her features; her eyes coming alive with warmth at the thought of her biological brothers. "Benjamin and Matthew, they were such good boys." At the time of her "death" Benjamin had been only fifteen –little Matthew just shy of ten. Besides not being able to bear children, her brothers were the one true thing she _did_ miss from her human life. While not able to be with them, Rosalie had at least managed to "check in" on them from time to time…after all, what else could she do?

Benjamin had passed away just three years ago, at the ripe old age of eighty-five, his son, two daughters, one of whom was named after Rosalie, six grandchildren and ten great-grandchildren all nearby. Sadly, Matthew had drank himself to death in the early 1950's shortly after his wife and only child were killed in a fire outside of Boston. Her parents on the other hand didn't fair much better. Sure, they managed to stay above poverty for most of their lives…but were never quite the same after Rosalie's "disappearance" and were said to have eventually died from grief-stricken hearts.

"You and Esme have been more like parents to me than they ever were," Rose admitted quietly. "Taught me values, that there are more important things in _life_."

"Despite this not being the life you…" Rosalie cut him off.

"_Yes_."

Carlisle sighed, moving from his crouch to sit beside her on the fallen log. "Then why are you so against it for Bella? So sure she doesn't realize the choice she's making, we've been nothing but honest with her."

"Because she _doesn't know_…doesn't realize the things she'll miss. You _can't_ not until it's too late to change it; mundane as some may seem." Her words while soft, held a conviction and fire to them. A fact that caused her adoptive father to speak carefully, reminding her of a stark but none the less true fact.

"Neither did you Rosalie, but you were ready and _willing_ to make a life altering choice at her age…expected or not." She let out a soft scoff, despite knowing he was right but didn't want to face it. Specifically that unlike Bella, no one had been honest with her, letting her buy into the picture Royce had presented and forcing her to only begin to question it close to her own death. "I'm not saying it will change her mind, but if you feel that strongly…_talk to her_…help her see where you're coming from."

Turning to look at him, Rosalie couldn't help the sudden feeling of embarrassment that washed over her. She wasn't a monster, but when it came to Bella, she certainly had gone about it the wrong way; she could see that now. "I'll try," she promised. The pair moving to their feet and beginning to walk back towards the home.

"That's my girl," Carlisle replied.

~Fin~

* * *

**A/N 2:** We weren't given names or later histories for her family members (far as I know) so I did my own.

Love/Hate? Leave me a review! :)


End file.
